The present invention relates to trunks for travelers for holding clothes, and relates more particularly to such a trunk which comprises a handle holder frame assembly mounted in a recessed space at the top side of the trunk body around the border, and a retractable handle fastened to the handle holder frame assembly, and when not in use, received within a recessed portion on the upper handle holder of the handle holder frame assembly.
A variety of trunks have been disclosed for travelers for holding clothes, and have appeared on the market. These trunks commonly comprise a trunk body having a fixed back cover and a re-openable front cover, and a carrying handle fixedly secured at the top side for carrying by hand. As the carrying handle is fixedly secured in place at the top, it occupies much installation space. When the trunk falls to the ground or is hit by an object during its delivery, the carrying handle may be damaged.